A Love No Arrow Can Fell
by Noskansho
Summary: A collection of one shots which I write when the idea strikes me. Or you, the reader, suggests a one-shot for me to write.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love No Arrow Can Fell**

**A/N: Woah hey there, it's me, Noskansho! Sorry about not updating in a while! I didn't mean to do that- well, kinda. For those who don't know (pretty much all of you), I have mock GCSEs coming up, so I need to revise up a storm and a half. On my faults, I've put my other story on hiatus to think about where I'm going to steer it after the exams. LET'S GET ON THE POSITIVE STUFF NOW. Anyway, I got my copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening on Thursday- now now, people, don't accuse me of anything bad. I simply pre-ordered it. Anyways, I got a MyUnit x Sumia marriage in-game and I kinda felt touched by it. Maybe because half the shiz involving your avatar towards the end game shocked and saddened me (SHIIII SPOILER NARROWLY AVOIDED) and I wanted to write a small one-shot about the pair. Did I just ramble on for over 150 words? BUGGER. ON WITH THE STORY.**

"Chrom, are you sure this will work? I mean, this IS a big fight coming up." Lissa asked her older brother Chrom, the prince of Ylisse. Within a day, they'd be arriving at Plegia Castle, causing Robin to retreat to his tent to rethink his strategies.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Lissa." Chrom reassured. "This is one of Robin's plans, he'd never use it unless he knew it would work. Anyway, you should go talk to Maribelle, she's been rather worried about you."

"What, again? I told her she need not worry about me!" Lissa exclaimed, running off to Maribelle's tent.

"Ha ha ha. Always one to be surprised by the obvious." Chrom laughed lightly to himself.

"Hmm… the Plegian army will most likely expect us. Therefore, they'd have archer positioned on high vantage points. Sumia will have to stay back, I can't risk another archer taking aim." Robin quietly muttered to himself, looking over his strategies and notes, slowly succumbing to the effects of fatigue.

"Robin, is everything alright?" Robin spun round in surprise, but settled once he saw Sumia standing in the entrance to the tent. As she walked towards him, she tripped over a small rock, only to be caught in Robin's arms.

"Seems I'm not the only one who's tired." Robin joked, laughing lightly, Sumia joining in. The bond the two shared had recently blossomed into love, which had shown when pure luck caused an arrow to narrowly miss Robin, who'd attempted to take the hit for Sumia. "You can retire for the night if you wish; I still need to review this last part of the strategy."

"I wanted to talk to you about something, though." Sumia's voice broke his forming thoughts again.

"Very well, then what is it?"

"You don't have to do this all by yourself, you know. You have people like me to support you through this. I've never held the fate of an army in my hands, but if it gets stressful you have us to cheer you up. Besides, you've done so much for us, without even asking for a break. We all thank you for what you've done, me especially." Sumia's heart-warming smile appeared on her face.

"You especially? May I ask why?"

"Because you've given your heart to me, you've become my husband... plus, you helped me find worth in myself. You gave me the greatest gift you could ever give to me… and for that, I thank you." Sumia kissed Robin, embracing him tightly. "I'll be retiring for the night now, don't be up too late." Sumia gave him one last smile before leaving his tent.

**A/N 2: Gaaaah so short. I should be ashamed of myself here. Anyway, I only named the MyUnit/Avatar Robin because that's his default name when you start a new file. Anyway, what did you think about this? Do you think I should add a chapter describing the moment when Robin took that arrow for Sumia? Remember, I'd appreciate your feedback! Yes, you!**

**-Noskansho**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: KYAAAGH SO MANY REVIEWS BY MY VIEWS. SO HAPPEH. SO SO HAPPEH. Anyway, most of you who reviewed wanted to see that chapter where Robin takes an arrow for Sumia. So here's that chapter. I apologise if it is too short for your tastes. ENJOY!**

**P.S. I had to play the game to find an earlier location before the march to Plegia Castle. One hour later, only came up with that fortress outside Ragna Feroxi. But, half my units had levelled up! What's up with that? =3=**

===Ragna Feroxi===

"Sumia, have you treated that wound yet? We've got incoming enemies on our front!" Robin yelled, parrying another fighter's axe before striking back with force. Sumia was busy applying a vulnerary to a worrying wound on her arm, inflicted by a rather eager myrmidon.

"I won't be long! I just need to wrap it up and- done!" Sumia replied, charging for a mercenary about to take a swing at Robin.

"Well timed, Sumia. Good to see you're all better now." Robin smiled at her.

"Takes more than that to keep me down, you know." Sumia returned the smile warmly, unaware of Robin's eyes gazing behind her. "Er… Robin? Something wrong- AH!" Sumia screamed in surprise as her Pegasus and her were shoved out of the way by Robin, who took a sharp arrow to his stomach. Sumia screamed in horror before charging at the archer and plunging her lance through him. "ROBIN! Are you okay?!"

"I've got an arrow in my side, Sumia! It'd take a miracle to be okay…right about… now…" Robin groaned as he collapsed on the spot, just as Chrom looked in his direction.

"By the Gods…" Chrom muttered under his breath. "Lissa! Robin's down! He needs your help right now!" He called to his younger sister.

"Robin's down? What could have happened- AAAAAAAH!" Lissa screamed upon seeing the collapsed Robin, who Sumia was desperately trying to wake up.

"Robin, wake up! Robin, please! Please wake up, Robin! PLEASE!" Sumia screamed desperately, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Su…mia…" Robin's weak voice nearly drowned out from the chaos of the battlefield. "Good… you're unharmed… aagh… this darn arrow's made of some strong iron, I'll give it that…"

"Robin, you're awake now! Please hang on!" Sumia grabbed one of his hands tightly. "You're going to be fine, please hang on! For both of us, for everyone!" Sumia cried, as Lissa ran over. Robin lost consciousness as Lissa started to use her staff to heal his wounds.

_Half an hour later_

"Please, Sumia. He'll be fine, stop worrying-" Chrom was trying to reason with her.

"Stop worrying?! The man I love nearly died today, and the first thing you say to me is to STOP WORRYING?!" Sumia cried out at him, emotions running wild. "Do you know what it's like? To love someone more than anything in the world, and see them nearly die?! Do you?!"

"Sumia, I-" Chrom tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Sumia, Chrom… please, stop arguing. I'm fine now." Robin spoke quietly, giving Chrom a chance to leave.

"Robin! You're awake! I was worried about you!" Sumia cried happily, throwing her arms around him.

"I know, Sumia. I've heard some things in the past few minutes." Robin replied, unable to return the hug.

"Really?" Sumia asked. "What else did you hear?"

"Well…" Robin began. "Lean closer." Sumia leaned in, her face near Robin's.

"Well? What did you hear-" Sumia was cut off when Robin kissed her on the lips, a full blush taking a chance to form on her face. "Robin? So you love me back?"

"More than enough to take an arrow for you, Sumia." Robin replied warmly, before Sumia swiftly slapped him. "What was that for?!"

"You had me worried back there, Robin. Don't do that again… but thanks for saving me." Sumia hugged him in apology.

"No need to mention it, Sumia. I'll take your love as a token of gratitude any day." Robin kissed her one more time.

**A/N: … I can't say much about this one, mainly because I tried like a boss to restrain myself. Normally when I write about violence, I go into detail… but here I wanted to go no higher than K+, and I hope I didn't cross the lines defined by K/K+. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I've got two more ideas right now: Chrom mourning for (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER), or a small SullyxStahl oneshot. Which would you prefer? Leave a review saying which one!**

**P.S. If you choose the Chrom chapter, do NOT mention her name. If you do, Sumia will give you the same slap the gave Chrom. Except she'll mean to make her hand into a fist. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AAAAND I'M BACK! You probably all missed me. Well, I had revision for last week's exam spam. Ah well, at least I'm back now. ^_^ **

**Time to reply to the reviews- oh. All except one are asking for a mourning Chrom chapter. :3 Well, I can provide that.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 9+. IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE FIRST WAR IN THE GAME OR SEEN THE SCENE THIS IS BASED ON, TURN BACK AND WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPLOAD. THANKS YOU.**

**For those that stayed, Robin/Avatar will be named Naizaka from now on. Robin just seems boring when other fanfic writers use the default name. Also, this chapter has the pairings: ChromxOlivia, Robin/AvatarxSumia, LissaxGaius.**

**Northroad**

**One year after the Plegian-Ylissean war**

One long year. That was the amount of time that had passed since the war against Plegia had ended, which had resulted in the death of Mad King Gangrel. Chrom, along with Olivia, Sumia, Naizaka, Gaius and Lissa had all come along to a tranquil field along the Northroad, where Emmeryn's grave statue stood, to honour and remember her sacrifice, the wounds of loss still raw. Slowly, solemnly, Chrom walked over to the grave, and placed a bouquet of lilies at her grave, tears already beginning to fall. No one dared speak a word, even as Olivia walked towards Chrom and put an arm around him, tears ready to gush out like a waterfall. Sumia had, by then, collapsed into Naizaka's arms in a fit of tears, and Naizaka was trying his best not to cry as well.

"S-sis…" Lissa tried to speak, but pure greif wracked her body, preventing her from speaking. She soon collapsed into Gaius, who held her in a comforting manner. The six stayed like this for 20 minutes.

After the 20 minutes they had spent mourning Emmeryn, Chrom slowly stood up.

"Come on, everyone… they're probably wondering if we ran into bandits along the Northroad by now." Chrom quietly said, and five of the six walked began the solemn walk back to Ylisstol. Before leaving, Chrom looked back at the grave, and smiled sadly. "Emm… thank you. For everything." Chrom then turned around to catch up with the rest of the group.

**Back at Ylisstol, 2 hours later**

"S-she was the best big sis I could ever ask for…" Lissa sobbed into Gaius's shirt, who was eyeing a bag of sweets which he thought would help cheer her up.

"I know, Sug'." Gaius said quietly, using his pet name for her in an attempt to cheer her up. "I've been through this kind of loss before…" The only other thing Gaius could try was hold her tight as she released her sorrow.

"She was so kind, always happy, she never asked anything from me in return apart from that I take care… I want her back!" Lissa wailed, further staining her cheeks and Gaius's shirt with her tears.

Meanwhile, Sumia and Naizaka were talking to each other about Emmeryn.

"She was such a nice woman… she wanted the best for peace and people, even if she had to pay for it with her life… I only wish Gangrel had never forced us into this situation…" Sumia spoke sadly, about to let out her anger at Gangrel on the nearby bed.

"I agree, Sumia…" Naizaka replied. "I only ask for a second chance, one more try to save Emmeryn… I didn't know it would end like this, and it's all my fault…"

"Don't you say that!" Sumia snapped at him. "As you said, you didn't know it would end like this! You tried what you could, and that's what matters, Naizaka! You know Emmeryn would want us to be happy, and not wallowing in the past…" Sumia began to cry again, and the two held each other in a tight embrace.

**A/N: T^T The things I do for you… I tend to imagine what I write in my head, and this made me cry… at least it's done. I timed the writing of this chapter well, too, as it has been a few days since the anniversary, if I may call it that, of a loss within my family. I hope this chapter hints at the painful truth that you never know just what you have until it's taken from you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SO, SO SORRY. I HAD NO IDEA I'D BEEN THIS BUSY T_T IT'S JUST THAT I'VE HAD SO MANY EXAMS AND PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Now that I've had a moment to recover, I need to reply to the reviews left for me. Thanks for reviewing in advance.**

**ZTurlte: Your sympathy is appreciated. Sorry to hear about your baby cousin, no parent should have to bury their child.**

**Blazelord: I am extremely sorry, but I just felt that your idea just wouldn't work, mainly because I will most likely NEVER find time to get Naizaka an S-Rank support with every female character. :/**

**Ok, I'd better get on with the chapter! Oh, and quick note: Naizaka's pairing changed to Olivia, I'm not too used to a RobinxSumia pairing anymore. Please forgive me for that.**

**Characters involved: Lissa, Frederick, Gaius, Naizaka, slight mention of Cherche , Tharja and Cordelia**

**Chapter 4: This Cake is NOT a Lie **

**(Early A/N: Jeez I've been listening to my Portal-addicted friend too much.)**

Naizaka was sitting at the desk in his office, the fire slowly crackling away, dispersing its heat to the nearby area. The sound of quill on paper was one that the tactician and army treasurer was starting to grow tired of, but a knock on the wooden door shook him out of the monotone of the room.

"Come in," he called out to the other side of the door. "Unless it's Tharja. In which case, don't come in." The door opened, and the loyal knight Frederick walked in, softly closing the door behind him. "Well, Frederick, I'm amazed you managed to get away from Cordelia for this long. What's the reason?"

"Well, sire," Frederick began. "We appear to have inventorial and financial issues."

"Such as?"

"Well, we are lacking 250 iron swords, 540 lances, 84 axes and 546 bows. That may be the least of our issues, however."

"What's the financial issue?" Naizaka sighed, fearing the worst already.

"I have reason to believe that Gaius is sneaking gold from our treasury."

"Thank you, Frederick. I shall see to that immediately. You may leave." Naizaka got up and left his office to find Gaius.

Finding Gaius was almost too easy for Naizaka, as he had studied every route people took daily. Gaius, at nightfall as it was now, was walking towards the mess hall to take part in the poker game about to begin. If he needed a reason for the large amount of gold, it was that he could psychologically force the other players to fear his confidence and fold. Naizaka took the opportunity of Gaius being unsuspecting to walk out in front of him.

"Naizaka! Where did you come from?" Gaius gasped in surprise. "Even by my standards, that's silent!

"Save that talk for later, Gaius." Naizaka replied, curt and to the point. "Now, why are you sneaking gold out of the treasury?"

"To scare the opponents to fold in tonight's poker game." Gaius uneasily answered. Naizaka wasn't buying it.

"Gaius, you may either answer now, or later when staring down a Thoron tome." The cold voice of the threat made Gaius' blood turn to ice.

"Ok, fine, I give in! I want to propose to Lissa, but I need enough money for a ring!" Naizaka quickly shot forward and snatched the money out of Gaius' pocket, leaving the theif stunned. "H-How did you-"

"Anna's lessons." Naizaka interrupted. "By the way, Lissa is a fan of confectionary as well. Why not ask Cherche or Cordelia to help you with baking Lissa a cake?"

"Well, I don't think Cherche would like to help me, and Cordelia, er… why have I not asked Cordelia?"

"To me, Gaius, it seems like a case of unrequited love, which Cordelia cannot stand. She would gladly offer you help."

"Well, thank you for the suggestion, Naizaka. I'd better be off now." Gaius smiled, and ran off like he was being thrown by an Elwind blast."

**==The next afternoon==**

If Gaius could put his feelings into words, it would be along the lines of staring into an abyss. He was nervous, unsure how this would go, but he was going to do it. He knocked on the door to Lissa's room and waited.

Lissa was busy thinking to herself about how she would confess to Gaius.

"Oh, what should I do? Does he even have the same feelings for me? I hope he does…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, making her leap to her feet. "Come in!" Gaius opened the door and slowly closed it, hands behind his back. "Oh, hey Gaius? What do you have there?"

"Oh, nothing, Lissa." He replied. "Just a cake for you." He showed her the cake Cordelia helped him back. It was a medium size cake with white icing generously spread onto the cake, with small decorations of various colours of icing.

"Really? For me? Wow, Gaius! Thank you so much!" Lissa gave a big smile, and was handed the cake. She turned it around so she could look at it more, before some icing on the other side caught her attention, and a lot of it. "Gaius? I didn't know you felt this way about me…" She had seen the four words in icing on the back of the cake, which read:

"I love you, Lissa." Gaius said to her. "I know I can't afford a ring worthy of a princess such as you, but I will do whatever I can to make you happy. I promise you that, here and now." Gaius slowly hugged Lissa, who gently set the cake on her bed before throwing her arms around him.

"Gaius, I love you as well! I don't need some stupid ring to say that for me, so they can keep it!" She began laughing, and they stayed like that for a minute, before Gaius cut a slice of the cake and handed it to Lissa, who took a bite out of it. "Chocolate? My favourite kind, Gaius! Did you make this by yourself?"

"I admit, Lissa, I asked Cordelia for help with the cake. I wish I could bake cakes by myself…" Gaius replied, feeling slightly guilty.

"Well, I'll have to thank her for helping out so much." Lissa kissed Gaius on the cheek. "But for now, I want to enjoy your company, your love, and some chocolate cake."

**A/N: Where'd I get the idea for this? Sorry, but what happens on my thought train, tends to stay on my though train. Think of it like Vegas.**

**Anyway, please review to this, leave a suggestion if you will (as long as you leave a part of the review that isn't just "OMG DO THIS PLS") and who knows? I might be able to do something with it! For now, see you all later!**

**-Noskansho**

**P.S.: Please do not worry if I don't upload for the next two weeks. Next week I'm going to be working hard with homework, and the week after that (Beginning 24****th**** June) I'll be on a History trip to Berlin for a week! And I thought Year 9 was busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Apology**

**A/N (You may imagine this in a dimly lit room) : I've been a bad author in this story. I let myself make decisions about the story whilst in a state of fatigue. This was changing from RobinxSumia to RobinxOlivia without even asking for your opinions. I had intended to fuse Fire Emblem with Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, but that barely justified it in my later opinions. You've expressed your feelings in your reviews, for which I say: Thank you for letting me know about that, and I'm sorry for what I did. The pairing shall stay RobinxSumia. I shall continue with the chapter that I intended to write now. **

**This chapter is based off a chapter I haven't bothered to write, but here's an overview: Battle of Valm castle, Naizaka fails to protect Sumia from two Snipers, she gets an arrow in her side, and now Naizaka's apologising to her.**

**For this story, Naizaka is a Grandmaster with the nickname "Nai". Sumia is a Falcon Knight.**

==Flashback, Valm Castle=

"Nai, explain something right now! Why are these two snipers firing at me, you said they would be somewhere else!" Sumia cried out as she manoeuvred her Pegasus to evade the arrows that flew past her head. Naizaka quickly finished off the Warrior he was busy attacking before turning to face Sumia. Before he could realise his tactical error **(A/N: Because Robin is technically a Gary Stu.)** however, an arrow flew into Sumia's side, drawing blood and a cry of pain as her Pegasus suddenly fell to the ground with her.

"SUMIA, NO!" Naizaka cried out, now enraged by the two snipers. Charging recklessly at them with a silver sword and Bolganone tome, he tried something Miriel had mentioned in passing- he casted Bolganone on his silver sword, before charging the snipers. Despite not being proficient at swordplay, his strokes did more than enough. The initial attacks burned off the armour to make way for the more brutal and wild horizontal slashes. Within moments he had felled the first, but before he could start on the second, a javelin pierced the sniper and sent him crashing to the ground. "Oh Gods no, Sumia, please don't die!" He shouted, running over to her side.

"How…could this… happen…" Sumia faintly spoke, having used most of her remaining energy to throw the javelin. Cynthia quickly ran over as moral support whilst Morgan signalled to Lissa, who quickly set to work with her staff.

=Present day, Ylisstol=

"I don't believe you one bit, Naizaka Kyimyure. How a tactical genius like you could fail to notice those snipers is just unbelievable!" Sumia shouted at him, shocked with the mistake he made.

"Whilst I may be a tactical genius, Sumia, I am also a human being! I'm not going to be perfect, and that's how this all happened. Whilst I did not notice the snipers, the moment I saw them I dispatched of them. I quickly drew attention to the others, and Morgan called Lissa over. One thing about this army: we have backup plans in case something goes wrong." Naizaka replied, before quickly leaning back to avoid Sumia's fist.

"And what if something worse happened, Naizaka? What if I had been killed? What then?! We have no backup plans for a dead comrade-"

"Sumia, please do not forget that when I plan out combat I abhor the loss of any comrade's life-"

"YET YOU DO NOT TAKE APPROPRIATE MEASURES ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" Sumia yelled at Naizaka, before storming off. Naizaka tried calling out to her, but the pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Sumia! Sumia, please wait!" But call as he might, Sumia had walked out of the room. Fustration took hold of him, and he punched the nearest wall as hard as he could, pain rushing through his hand and down his arm. "DAMN IT!"

"Naizaka, Sumia just walked past me. She seemed to be in quite the mood, what just happened?" Lucina asked the tactitian, who spun round to face her.

"I failed to notice two snipers on the battlefield, and an arrow hit Sumia… I've just barely avoided getting punched to a pulp by her, and I don't know how I should apologise…" He replied, distraught.

"Well, seeing how she likes books, I think you should find a book that is based around regret and apology aimed at the reader," Lucina suggested. "It might just help out, you never know."

"You're absolutely right, Lucina!" Naizaka replied, gratefully. "I'll go and look for a book now!" With that, he grabbed his coin pouch and headed into the shopping area of Ylisstol.

=The Next Day=

"Hey, who left this book on the side?" Sumia asked herself, as she walked into her room (She had effectively kicked Naizaka out the night before) and found a book on the bedside table. Picking it up, she examined the cover, and found no title. She decided to open it up and read the book.

=2 hours later=

Tears were beginning to stream down Sumia's cheeks, as the story had reached its conclusion, one filled with regret and apology. She was about to close the book, when she noticed a certain someone's handwriting on the book.

"I know my mistakes nearly killed you, my love," She quietly spoke to herself. "That's a pain I shall live with forever. It will be torture enough to live like that, please forgive me and let me back in. I cannot live without you, and I will not. I am sorry, Sumia, for my errors. I truly am." Sumia began to cry even more, realising that Naizaka had wrote this from the bottom of his heart. Putting the book down, she stood up and left the room to find Naizaka.

"Mother, you look like a wreck! What's wrong? One of your books made you cry, again?" Morgan asked, surprised at the amount of tears on her mother's face.

"Yes Morgan. Sorry to have you worried like that. Where's your father?"

"He's in the library." That was all Morgan had time to say before Sumia interrupted with a word of thanks before going to the library.

Meanwhile, Naizaka was searching for a tactical guidebook to further extend his knowledge, when he was hugged from behind.

"Cynthia, I can't play with you right now- Sumia? Did you read the book?"

"I did, Naizaka." Sumia answered, in tears. "I read the book and your sincerity in the last page… I'm so sorry I treated you like that!" She collapsed into not just tears, but his arms as well, and they stayed like that for a good half an hour.

**A/N: Graaaaaargh five damned pages. If I react like this to such a trivial length I need to write more… read and review, even though I may not deserve it QQ**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm currently writing this story on holiday. No rest for the wicked, huh? Anyway, I've received some good reviews on the last chapter, and I'd like to say thank you for that. I had the idea for this chapter whilst playing Fire Emblem: Awakening on the way here, where Naizaka gets into danger and someone rescues him. On with the chapter! **

**Chapter Five: M. Kyimyure**

Ruins of Time

The mad chaos of combat was a sharp contrast to the quiet, tranquil area known as the Ruins of Time. Any sense of tranquillity or relaxation had been destroyed the moment Risen were spotted by a scouting Stahl. Naizaka had quickly devised a plan of action for combating the Risen threat, and it seemed to be working. However, he caught a glimpse of light brown hair in the distance, and, believing it to be Sumia, went over to help, worrying for her due to the amount of Risen over there. Unfortunately, he had been isolated as the surprisingly-intelligent Risen had quickly surrounded him.

"Damn these Risen," Naizaka muttered under his breath, quickly casting Elfire on his sword. "I'll burn them here so they never threaten us again." His sword roaring with flames, he charged at the Risen. Steel met steel, but where steel met flesh, flames ravaged the wound without hesitation. Naizaka was attacking with a surprising lack of tactical sight, and was grabbed from behind by a strong Risen berserker. Before the Risen had time to act, a sharp arrow flew through the air and pierced its brain. The other Risen looked in confusion, before they were cut down by Lon'qu. Naizaka nodded in thanks to him and Virion, and the Valmese noble bowed respectfully.

"A magnificent end for those fiendish Risen!" Virion called to Naizaka, who had refreshed the flames on his blade.

"Virion, duck!" Naizaka shouted to him, and sliced a fireball at him. Virion swiftly crouched, and the fireball harmlessly flew over his head and struck a Risen that was about to attack Virion.

"You have my thanks, friend!" Virion replied, grateful for Naizaka's help. Naizaka quickly ran off to where he saw that glimpse of hair. Naizaka kept slicing at Risen with his steel blade, fire burning brightly off of it. However, as he attempted to parry a blow from an axe, the blade shattered above his head, forcing him to duck out of the way.

"Fine. If that's how you want to fight, bring it on!" He shouted to the Risen, running up to it. He jumped up to the Risen's head whilst casting Elthunder, and projected the spell through his foot as he kicked the Risen's face. Electricity surged through the Risen's brain, making it jerk spastically as its nerves went into overdrive. As the Risen fell to the floor, nearly dead, Naizaka was already casting spells at other targets.

Unbeknownst to him, the person with brown hair was watching him with awe.

"His fighting style is almost too similar… could he actually be…?" That person skewered a Risen with their spear before swiftly casting Arcwind around them, creating a whirlwind which blew Risen back.

Meanwhile, Naizaka was in trouble. He was running low on energy whilst trying to kill the Risen surrounding him.

"You Risen are really pushing me now!" He cried in fury, as he dodged an axe that nearly cut his neck. Acting quickly, he spotted a steel sword swinging towards him. He calmly stepped aside, before grabbing the Risen's arm and breaking it on his knee. The Risen howled in pain, dropping the blade to the floor with a clang. Naizaka ducked down to pick up the weapon, before casting Elwind on it. "Now, this is a whirlwind of steel." Leaping at the Risen, he swung the sword at as many Risen per stroke he could manage. If a Risen was cut, the blade would rip through flesh at a rapid pace. But Naizaka quickly tired, the amount of spell casting and sword swinging taking a toll on his body. Risen after Risen saw this as an opportunity to corner him, red eyes glowing ever brighter with hunger. It was at this moment that Chrom noticed the Risen corner Naizaka.

"EVERYONE!" he called out to the rest of the army. "NAIZAKA'S IN TROUBLE WE NEED TO HELP HIM NOW!" He was quickly blown aside by a blur of brown hair, and noted it as Sumia rushing to help her spouse.

"If you Risen honestly think you're going to get to me, you've got even less in your heads than I thought." Naizaka tried to threaten the Risen surrounding him, but it was a mere bluff. He knew his end was close the moment a Risen prepared to skewer him. Or so he thought.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" The echo rang across the ruins, stopping everyone in their tracks as a brown haired girl flew in on a dark-haired Pegasus. A silver spear ripped through flesh as the girl skewered Risen whilst pausing to cast Arcthunder at all attackers.

_Did she just say "father"?_ Naizaka thought to himself, surprise plastered over his face. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he casted Elfire at a Risen about to flank the girl. The two looked around, the ruins cleared of Risen.

"That's the last of them, Father." The girl spoke softly. "My name's Morgan."

"What makes you so sure I'm your father?" Naizaka asked.

"You look exactly like my father, and your fighting style is all too similar. But I don't know who my mother is, or how I ended up here…"She replied, looking down in shame.

"Well, you're excellent with both a spear and magic, you're good on a Pegasus, you've got brown hair…" Naizaka listed some of her features. "I can guess who your mother is." He would have said more, but Sumia stormed over to him.

"Nai, who is this girl?" She demanded. But, she was immediately hugged by Morgan.

"Mother, it's you… I thought I'd never see you again…" Morgan broke down into tears. Sumia gave Naizaka a quizzical look, but they both agreed on one thing: if Morgan is their daughter, they're going to look after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To me, this is relaxing. I've been able to peek at the reviews given and I've noticed the concerns over how exactly Morgan remembered Sumia so rapidly. This short chapter is intended to show her mental process between Sumia asking Naizaka who Morgan was and hugging Sumia.**

"Nai, who is this girl?" Sumia demanded. Neither of the two noticed Morgan's eyes suddenly widen as if something suddenly surged through her.

_That voice! Why is it so familiar? Could this woman be my- _Morgan's thoughts were cut off in an instant as her vision quickly went white. A sharp ringing flew through her ears, but she heard a voice much like Sumia's.

"_Morgan, my child, I love you. Just as much as I love your father."_

"_My father? Where is my father, anyway?"_

"… _He was injured today. He's getting some rest while his injuries heal. Would you like to visit him?_

"_Of course I would. Shall we go, Mother?"_

The voices Morgan heard stopped there, and the ringing in her ears immediately stopped and her vision returned.

_That was her voice!_ Her thoughts ran wild. _This woman is my mother, I'm sure of it! It's her!_ Shaking herself from her thoughts, she ran at Sumia and threw her arms round her, a huge smile on her face

"What?!" Sumia gasped in surprise, but Morgan hugged tighter.

"Mother, it's you… I thought I would never remember you… but you sound just like her, I know you must be her… I never thought I would see you again…" Morgan broke into tears right there. Sumia gave Naizaka a quizzical look, but they both agreed on one thing: if Morgan is their daughter, they were going to look after her and care for her.

**A/N: I hope that clears up the issue. Sorry for how short it is. Next chapter in 3…2…1…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No rockets blasting off into space here, but a new chapter for sure. I got the idea for this just after finishing the short chapter about how Morgan remembered Sumia so quickly. It's a training session where Naizaka hands Morgan a sword and teaches her how to combine it with a magic spell.**

"Father, I know enough about how to use a sword, you taught me when I was a young girl." Morgan complained, not happy about being dragged into the training grounds. She had to admit how prepared Naizaka was, setting up a large amount of training dummies and preparing swords for the two of them.

"Well, if you believe you've learned enough, you can probably do this." Naizaka replied, pulling out a Fire tome. Muttering the spell, he casted the flames onto the blade of his sword, before discarding the tome and running at a circle of dummies. He sliced three of them into flames before spinning round once, the flames hitting all of the targets in range.

"I…" For a moment, Morgan was unsure how to respond. "I don't think I can do that just yet." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Well then, allow me to teach you." Naizaka offered. "First off, actually imbuing your sword with the spell itself. This is simpler than it seems. All you have to do is this." Naizaka grabbed the blade with his hand, holding it by its iron edge. He then picked up the Fire tome, and muttered the spell again, directing it through the hand holding the sword, and it slowly glowed red. Grasping the blade by its handle, Naizaka swung it lightly, and fire sprouted from the blade. "It's best to attack your targets quickly, for if not then the spell is wasted. You can't just cast a spell on your sword at night, wake up in the morning and have it ready for combat. Now it's your turn. Take the sword and Fire tome and direct the spell through the blade."

"Alright, Father. I'll try my best." Morgan took her own Fire tome and iron sword, before grabbing the edge of the blade and reading the spell out loud.

"_Linma kaya tuko kwe, mar tey iea komalu togol!"_ Morgan directing the spell through her hand, and the blade glowed red. She quickly grasped the handle and swung the sword lighty, flames taking a hold of the blade.

"Excellent, my child!" Naizaka encouraged her. "Try attacking one of the targets and see what happens." Morgan ran at the training dummies, slicing at them as the fire on the blade burned them to ashes. The flames died down after ten targets had been burnt, and Morgan looked confused.

"Why did it stop?" She asked.

"The lower the strength of the spell, the quicker its effect will expire." Naizaka explained. "A basic tome such as Wind, Thunder, Fire or Flux will last for approximately ten slices, whilst tomes such as Elwind, Elthunder, Elfire or Nosferatu will last twice as long. If you find yourself with Bolganone, Thoron, or Rexcalibur, you can use its effects for up to 45 blows. Now, let's move on to casting magic through your sword."

"Haven't we just done that?"

"This is slightly different. Re-cast Fire on your sword, stand a few paces back from a dummy, and thrust your sword at it." Morgan did as she was told, and when she thrusted her sword at the target, fire leapt from the blade and flew into the target.

"That was the same effect as just casting a Fire tome, father. How does that help?" Morgan asked her father again.

"Allow me to demonstrate. I also have with me a Wind tome. First, just a plain cast at a target." He faced one of the targets, and opened the tome. "_Imua kol lehkan!_" The wind that sprang forth left a light cut on the wood whilst blowing it back slightly. "And now, with Wind casted on the sword first." Casting Wind on the iron sword, he thrusted the sword at the target. Whilst the resulting gale left no cuts, it blew the target off its round stand and back a few meters.

"So that's how it works. I feel like I've learned a lot today. Thank you Father, I'll be practising that whilst experimenting with it." Morgan thanked her father.

"That's my girl," Naizaka replied, prideful. "Always eager to learn and challenge its uses."

**A/N: I love making up words. The two sentences from casting spells were from the language two of my characters spoke in another fanfic I wrote. Here are the pronunciations:**

_Linma kaya tuko kwe, mar tey iea komalu togol _**= Lin-ma (as is "my old Ma) ka-ya two (as in the number 2)-ko kway ma tay ee-ay ko-ma-loo to-gohl (hold the l for about half a second)**

_Imua kol lehkan _**= Im-oo-ah kohl lee-eh-kan (Rule: If a word ends with l and the next starts with leh, pronounce the leh as lyeh.)**

**Hope that didn't break your mind. This is also to explain how Naizaka's spell and sword combo works. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
